


Лучший стратег Талига

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Примечания: Написано на Хот-фест по заявке "Герои ОЭ собираются на Фандомную Битву, организация капитана, выкладки"





	Лучший стратег Талига

В кабинете кардинала было сумрачно и душно.  
В душе у самого Сильвестра – не лучше.  
\- Рокэ, - он потер ноющий висок и с тоской посмотрел на варварски опустошенную кем-то неизвестным чашечку из-под шадди. – Вы не девица на выданье и, вроде бы, относительно трезвы. Как еще мне вас упрашивать? Разве вы не понимаете, что при таком заме, как я, ваша капитанская должность будет номинальной? Вы будете вдохновлять полки фикрайтеров и подавать пример команде, являясь знаменем и символом…  
\- Нет, - Алва лениво взглянул на тянущегося к бутылкам Марселя и покачал головой. Марсель тяжело вздохнул и принялся гладить Котика, бормоча себе под нос что-то про ызаргов, которых от зоофилии на четвертом левеле спасло только отсутствие оного. Рассеянно хмурившийся Алва сонно моргнул и вдруг препоганейшим образом ухмыльнулся.  
\- Четвертый левел. Вы же понимаете, что после его отмены мое пребывание в команде полностью лишается смысла? О чем вы, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, какой капитан? Увольте, я и обычным участником теперь вряд ли понадоблюсь. Посудите сами, как можно предлагать мне, - Алва вскинул бровь, - хоть что-то рейтингом ниже NC-17?  
Сильвестр мысленно задал пустой чашечке вопрос, за что Создатель послал ему такие страдания. Чашечка, как и ожидалось, скорбно промолчала.  
Кардинал собрался с духом и улыбнулся как можно приветливей.  
\- Ну что вы, Рокэ. Всем известно, четвертый левел не отменен, а всего лишь объединен с третьим…  
\- Как вы себе это представляете? – перебил его Алва. – Или вы думаете, что я по доброй воле объединюсь с этими, - он презрительно махнул унизанной перстнями ладонью куда-то в сторону самого темного угла комнаты, - дженовиками?  
\- Эр Рокэ! – раздалось из темноты, и Алва со стоном закатил глаза.  
Сильвестр, впрочем, тоже.  
\- Юноша, - Алва явственно скрипнул зубами. – Ваше дело – челлендж. Сидите себе и пишите свои стихи, не мешая приличным людям.  
\- Я протестую! – завопил подлетевший к столу Дик. Глаза его грозно сверкали. – Что за ущемление прав? Я Человек Чести! Как это мне нельзя в выкладку? По древним законам мы, эории…  
\- Павсаний опровергал эту ошибочную теорию, - занудно забубнили из другого угла. – Как говорится в его известном всем образованным людям трактате «Об успешных битвах», соотношение эориев и простого народа в команде должно быть не более одного к трем. Вы, разумеется, этот труд не читали…  
\- Довольно, - раздраженно перебил Сильвестр. Он поднял взгляд на пылающего гневом Дика. – Вам, юноша, вообще рано думать о чем-то выше второго левела, не говоря уже о том, чтобы его писать.  
\- Но… - Дик стиснул кулаки, из угла еще заунывней добавили:  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы нашу команду дисквалифицировали за рейтинг с несовершеннолетними? Или за отвратительное качество текстов?   
\- Оба. На челлендж. Со стихами и аналитикой, - проговорил Алва таким тоном, что в кабинете сразу стало очень тихо.  
Опешивший было Сильвестр быстро пришел в себя.  
\- Вот видите, Рокэ! У вас чудесно получается! Как будто вы всю жизнь были капитаном большой команды! Поверьте мне, это очень легко. Смотрите сами: господа унары с легкостью закроют нам низкий левел, можем попросить помощи и у почтенных старцев или призраков, затем настанет черед прекрасной Марианны…  
Из третьего угла донесся донельзя скорбный вздох, сопровождаемый гневным крысиным писком. Сильвестр, дернув углом рта, тем не менее, продолжил:  
\- ... а также тех, кого она посчитает достаточно достойным для того, чтобы обеспечить выкладки гета. А господин Эпинэ отвечает за драму. За все выкладки драмы в команде! Можете приступать прямо сейчас. Господа Придд и Борн могут передать графу Сузе-Музе, что работы на выкладки арта должны проходить цензуру! И советую вам помнить о запрете на зоофилию, который так кстати упомянул господин Валме. Что да вас, виконт… Полагаю, вы окажете нам большую любезность своими сладкими речами на бартере.   
\- У меня уже готовы отзывы на сто шестнадцать команд. На все квесты вперед, - скорбно ответил Марсель и с тоской покосился на Алву. – Но я тоже хочу в выкладку. Ваше Высокопреосвященство, вы, кстати, уверены, что в вашем почтенном возрасте можно брать на себя такие заботы? Давайте я буду замом, а герцог Алва – капитаном, как вы и хотели. А вы уйдете на покой, будете себе почитывать фики на досуге…  
\- Я тоже хочу быть замом! Эр Рокэ!  
\- Челлендж!  
\- Я тоже хочу на бартер! – младший Манрик решительно вышел вперед. – А еще я заготовил шаблоны для голосования и уже договорился с пятью командами. Цена вопроса…  
\- Заткнитесь, - Манрик побледнел и вжался в стену. Савиньяки – Леворукий знает, кто из них улыбался опаснее – встали по обе стороны от кресла Алвы. – За нас будут голосовать. Все. А кто попытается потребовать за это платы…  
Сильвестр страстно захотел, чтобы он сам, побелевшая от ужаса чашечка и добрая порция шадди оказались как можно дальше отсюда.  
\- Кстати, Росио, ты же не думаешь, что я позволю кому-то еще стать твоим замом? – Лионель положил руку на плечо Алве.   
Марсель зарычал не хуже Котика, из дальнего угла донеслось шипение: «Эр! Как вы можете! Я же вам…»  
\- Я чувствую, что мы проиграем, - завел замогильным голосом Давенпорт. – Мне приснился сон…  
\- Мне тоже! - донеслось из скорбного угла. – Мне тоже снился ужасный сон о том, что…  
\- Господин Эпинэ может написать об этом макси. Лучше два. Рокэ… - Сильвестр с трудом перевел дух, заставляя часто бьющееся сердце успокоиться.  
\- Вы же видите, - махнул рукой Алва. – Эта затея была обречена с самого начала. Да что там – не стоило и звать меня в команду. Злой рок. Насмешливая судьба. Я приношу всем только несчастья…  
\- Так! – Сильвестр вскочил, для надежности упершись руками в край стола. – Капитаном в командных списках будет значиться герцог Алва! Его заместителем – я!   
\- Это произвол! – донеслось из-за двери. – Я буду жаловаться Изначальным тварям! Я должен быть капитаном команды, я истинный анакс!  
Сильвестр побледнел и устало опустился в кресло. Чашечка на столе заходилась беззвучными рыданиями ужаса.  
\- В своем труде «Об успешных битвах» Павсаний рекомендует ставить интересы команды выше личных. И гнать тех, кто ставит свои интересы выше общих, в… впрочем, это старогальтарский, не все его поймут. В одно очень темное и страшное место.  
\- В дыру, - мрачно кивнул Марсель и на всякий случай покрепче вцепился в рукав Алвы. – И даже не думай, что ты сможешь сбежать туда от нас сам, Рокэ!   
\- Я требую больше выкладок о суровых буднях армии!  
\- Позвольте, а представителям Дриксен что, голоса никто не давал?  
\- Гуси пусть молчат, нам о собственном флоте написать некогда, а вы лезете вперед!  
\- Каррьяра, а как же приключения?  
\- А немного фемслэша в выкладку пойдет?  
\- Сестра!? Ты что сейчас имеешь в виду?  
\- Дуэль! Слышите, вы! Я вызываю вас на дуэль! Всех!  
\- Идите лучше отравите команды соперников!  
\- Никакого слэша с моими сыновьями! Я не потерплю эту гайифскую заразу!  
\- А я нашу Заразу не потерплю!  
Сильвестр устало прикрыл глаза рукой. Ноздри защекотал восхитительный аромат.   
Кардинал медленно отнял ладонь от лица. Чашечка сияла, до краев полная шадди и счастьем. Левий улыбнулся и легко похлопал Сильвестра по плечу.  
\- Мужайтесь, мой друг. Выкладка через два часа.


End file.
